Fei Fong Wong
'''Fei Fong Wong' is the pony-tailed protagonist of Xenogears. Fei begins the story as a very nescient teen, unaware of the world he lives in, living in a small and secluded village. Background He is also referred to as the Contact, one of the continuous reincarnations of Abel, the sole survivor of the Eldridge crash. Abel was the first being to make contact with the Wave Existence. Fei would be the final incarnation of Abel, for once the Wave Existence was freed, the gene pool returned to normal. 18 years ago, Fei was born to Khan Wong and Karen Wong. 14 years ago, Karen awakened as Miang Hawwa and she experimented on Fei's soul fusion. 10 months after this, Grahf attacks, due to Fei's power running berserk. Karen is killed and Fei is taken away by Grahf. He was dropped off three years ago in Lahan Village by Wiseman, who is also Khan, his father, and Grahf (they share a similar relationship, as Fei and Id do). Fei enjoys teaching martial arts to the children and is adored by the villagers. His hobby is painting, an ability he seems to have inherited from a master artist. Xenogears Fei is living a pleasant life in Lahan, and is awaiting the marriage of his two best friends, Alice and Timothy. One night, while visiting the local doctor, Citan Uzuki in his home on top of a nearby mountain, Fei is shocked to find a group of Gears flying towards Lahan. By the time Fei makes it back, the entire town is burning as the Gears storm their way through the village. Fei finds an unmanned Gear nearby, and, despite Citan's protests, gets aboard; Fei has some success fending off the attackers. However, when he sees his friend Timothy shot, a new personality awakens in Fei, causing the Gear to go berserk - the entire village is destroyed, killing many of the attackers, as well as Alice, in the process. A distraught Fei is forced to become a village outcast and decides to leave the ominous black Gear behind. Fei flees to Aveh alone to avoid possible enemy reinforcements. After the destruction of Lahan Village, Fei joined with Citan Uzuki and other allies to uncover the web of deception and manipulation surrounding Solaris and, ultimately, System Deus. It is soon learned that Fei has a monster living inside him: himself. Like Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fei is able to (involuntarily) become Id, a very powerful character who is the product of Fei’s pain and anguish at a critically young age. However, for a brief period of time in Disc 2, the power of "Id" could be harnessed due to the help of one of the three sages of Shevat. System Id allows Fei to build up infinite AP and thus utilize three power moves. He ultimately finishes off Ramsus while under "System Id"; this mode utilizes Nanotechnology by Fei wearing a restraint that would prevent Id from gaining control. After “Old Man Bahl,” another sage, repairs Fei’s Weltall, it becomes Weltall-2. This is the third strongest Gear in the game, second if it is in System Id, since it’s essentially Id in this state. The player is able to use System Id until Fei encounters The Wave Existence. After a final confrontation against Grahf and coming into contact with Zohar, Weltall-2 becomes Xenogears. Fei is a complex character with many issues, which he is able to resolve as his journey continues. One such issue is the being known to him as Id, that resides within him. Fei wants nothing to do with Id, but he still feels responsible whenever Id becomes loose. He later learns from Id himself how he came to be. Once Fei learns to accept things and become one with all of himself, he becomes a powerful warrior with immeasurable combat skill and ability. His love for Elly was small at first, as he sometimes asks why he seemed to know certain things about the Solarian woman he met during his self-imposed exile after destroying Lahan. But after many times in their journey, their combined affection grew until they were able to return to Ignas after finally destroying the Urobolus Gene creature and restoring the gene pool of Ignas’s human population to balance, along with their time together in the Yggdrasil. This love aided them in many of their trails, and no doubt in the end of the game, they will endure no matter what dangers await them. Nothing can separate them, as the case of their previous incarnations, Fei’s love for Elly, and her love for him has existed for ten thousand years (10,000 years) and will continue until the end of the world. Gameplay Fei is a balanced fighter, although his ETH-DEF and ATP are low, and his gear is Weltall, which is destined to become the Xenogears. Fei has the most powerful combos in the game, as well, and decent ATP-up and DFP-up "Chi" spells, along with a few offensive ones. Deathblows *Raijin: - 4 AP *Senretsu: - 5 AP *Hagan: - 5 AP *Hoten: - 6 AP *Tenbu: - 6 AP *Ryujin: - 6 AP *Koho: - 6 AP *Fukei: - Wind Elemental, 7 AP *Chikei: - Earth Elemental, 7 AP *Kakei: - Fire Elemental, 7 AP *Suikei: - Water Elemental, 7 AP *Kokei: - Light Elemental, 7 AP *Yamikei: - Darkness Elemental, 7 AP Quotes * "I thought I didn't have a path that I could take laid out before me. But like he said, that's just running away. I must find my own path." * "Do you enjoy this? Barging into someone else's country, and destroying the place... Dragging innocent people into becoming victims... Do you enjoy fighting that much!? Is it that much fun for you to watch people die!?" (to Elly) * "Probably deep inside, I'm not really trying to help. Somehow, I get the feeling that all I've done I did because I wanted to be needed. That if I did something for them... then maybe, I'd have a place to belong... There's a side of me that comforts itself like that. That doesn't mean I don't want to help. But, that doesn't mean I really want to help either. It might not be 'nothing', but it sure isn't the 'whole' either. I'd been drifting, led around until I met you, Elly. Now, we're stranded out in the ocean. I'm sorry... I got you involved..." * "Godammit! We weren't born to be used by them! We didn't come all the way to Solaris for that! I, we, everyone... we just want to make a place where we can belong... That's what we were fighting for... But now..." * "That dream changed me... That dream was the catalyst for me to resolve what my purpose was. I think I know now... What I have to do... That long, long memory of a dream... Perhaps it was the memory of my soul..." * "I have not lost hope in humans as much as you have, Krelian... Someday humankind will come to understand one another! I sincerely believe that!" * "But one being's ego can't determine everyone's fate! People have the right to choose their own destiny! That is why humans have free will!" * "Well that's alright too... We don't have to be perfect. Actually, being imperfect makes mankind live by helping each other... That's what being human is... That's mutual understanding! That's 'unity' and 'love'... I'm glad... no, I'm proud... to be human!" * "Elly... That isn't wrong. To sacrifice yourself for others is a noble thing... Even if it were to benefit yourself, it's no problem. There will always be a person healed... One or the other... Love gains its original shine only when there's an interrelationship between the giver and the receiver. It is incomplete when one or the other is missing. The two are one. It was you, Elly, who taught me that. I believe that is what it means to be human. I can now understand the true importance of it. I don't know if it's the right answer or not... But we have a lot of time to think about it. What Krelian himself was looking for all along... We will find the answer to it all... ourselves..." Trivia *Fei is based on the legendary Chinese hero Wong Fei-hung of Guangdong, China. His name in katakana is written exactly the same as the Chinese hero. Gallery Xeno-fei-expression-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-face-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-fong-wong-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-sd-sketch.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-fong-wong2.png|Portrait. FeiSad.png|Fei sad. FeiCries.png|Fei crying. FeiPainting.gif|Fei painting. FeiL2.gif|Fei. FeiPendant.gif|Fei has a vision. 51-grahf62.jpg|Fei has a vision. FeiElly.gif|Fei and Elly. CanYouRun.gif|"Can you run?" Run.gif|Fei and Elly run. Embrace.gif|Fei saves Elly. EllyAndFei.png|Elly and Fei. EllyFei1.png|Fei and Elly in the ending. EllyFei2.png|Fei and Elly in the ending. Fei_elly.jpg|Xenogears Comic Anthology. Category:Xenogears main characters Category:Male characters